User talk:BlueEyesRobotDragon
I'm sorry, but only competitive battlers even stand a chance. If you desperately want to try, I suggest you download NetBattle Supremacy. The link is in one of my blog posts. Accepting ALL Challenges! Hey guys I Just want you to know that i am Accepting ALL Challenges! So everyone on this wiki can challenge meh! Please rickroll meh! Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :What kind of challenges? Pokémon Netbattle, Shoddy Battle, or Wiki4Battles Battle? :Pokemon Battle.I play soulsilver. :What game do YOU have and what pokemon will ya use??? :Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :My Wifi isn't working right now, so you have to use NetBattle. Sorry. But I will tell you what party I use in the exact order: Machamp, Skarmory, Breloom, Zapdos, Blissey, and Empoleon. : :Fine.I use These in the order:Ho-oh,Lunatone,Hippowdon,Pikachu, :Aggron,And Houndoom.But How do you use NetBattle? :Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :::What do you mean - did you download it yet? And you can't use Ho-Oh, it's an Uber. Get on the Kirby Wiki's IRC and I'll talk to you there. :: ::Ok,Your Realllllllly confusing me. ::What is The IRC????? ::Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :: :: : ::Just click here. -_- :::Salamence is an Uber. -_- According to Smogon, but I'll allow it. ::: :::It didnt work :( XO :::Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::Smogon Is wrong.The only outside legendary ubers are Wobbufett and Wynaut. :::but i was navigated to kirby wiki. :::What does THAT have to do with IRC?-_- :Red suplexknight Trio of Youtube stole mah bike! : : : : : : : : : : Characters Bemstar Stats unkown Image: Attacks: Call patrick Budwiser SWATCH SWATCH SWATCH SWATCH Corrupt Data Lazer Cannon Stomach Swallow OOGA CHAKA Dasuki Hubert Cucumberdale ___________________________________________________________________________ Blissey Stats unkown Cant Get the image down here Moves WTF boom cannon Doom song Close Headbutt THE rest is yet 2 come! didn't work?? Then how the heck am I supposed to talk to you in real time? It's simple. Click the link, set a nickname, and type in the antispam letters, and you're done. By the way, Garchomp was banned because it had monstrous Attack, STAB on two very potent attacking types that allow neutral coverage on everything bar Skarmory, and 102 base Speed which allows it to outspeed the omnipresent 100 base Speed group. But I don't agree with Sal's ban. So...Wobbufett and Wynaut Are not the only Outside Legendary ubers? Visit my talk Page at Metroid wiki,and I'll talk to you there. P.S.:Back Then,Marriland had a garchomp and a skarmory. P.S.S:My Lunatone and Hippowdon are shinies. Red suplexknight trio of youtube stole mah bike! :Back then, Garchomp and Sal weren't Ubers; Skarmory was never an uber. Anyways, are you on right now? I'm going to the IRC. Me Too. Red suplexknight trio of youtube stole mah bike! :Can you please stop spamming thumbnails and use the actual image instead like me? And on the IRC, you're nowhere to be found. :It needs improvement,like winxhalia's. :And i am coming to the IRC. ::Are you max_? :::It's simple. Type into that text box onto the bottom and click enter. ::::Get back on the IRC, I didn't tell you how to connect when the registry is down. :::::Stop getting off the IRC; I haven't told you how to connect yet! :::::It worked.;) ::::::Uh yeah. I still haven't told you how to connect to the server yet so get back on the IRC. :::::::Can you stop chickening out? It's OK if you lose, I won't make fun of you. :::::::You won't? ::::::::Who do you think I am, a narcissist? Of course I won't, I'm a good sport. ::::::::Thanks.:) :::::::::If you forgot, the IP is 71.135.121.17. ::::::::::As for the IRC, I'm on there now. Sign Ups Just sign up down there! Sign ups: Red suplexknight Combatmant:Blissey Me "coming back" I never left; I just started school. There's a difference between being busy and leaving the wiki. As for the computer, I have assignments on it. 'Kay.You've been spared. Signature What should the colors and links be? BTW, try to come up with your own ideas for things instead of ripping off of other people.-- The fact of NO help on LInkby(Link and Kirby)Wiki is VA. Done, User:Red suplexknight/Sig. Just type (without the nowiki tags) to use it. If that's too much work, go to your Preferences, type in into the signature field (again, without the nowiki tags), and then check the checkbox. If you do the latter, you have to press the signature button to use it.-- Warning You are not my doppelganger. Stop copying all of my attacks and altering them to fit your characters. This includes your Slifer character recently attempting to copy my Resurrección form's attacks by muttering "Vibrate". Your character copied my Eien no Tsuikyū (Eternal Pursuit) attack, as well as the command to change into Resurrección. Slifer is not an Arrancar, therefore he has no Resurrección form, nor a Zanpakuto, and cannot utilize those kinds of attacks. If I see you copying skills from me or Hedwig again, you will be given a second warning, and following that, a short ban. Thank you. :It's a warning. If you can't handle constructive criticism, you're no better than a troll.-- ::I did not mean to offend you. I am simply stating that what you are doing, defacing my characters and using illegal skills, is against the rules and that you should work on it. Warnings are not a punishment, they are statements that tell you what you are doing wrong and that you should work on it. :::I do not think you are a terrorist, I am simply telling you to stop copying other peoples' moves as it is more of a defacement than anything else. And no, I don't intend to get in a fight. :::Fine,fine. Top Fifteen Most Disturbing Bosses in video games Part 1(15-7) Oh,The things you don't expect. Anyways, it's time for a list complete with Disturbing bosses. Just a reminder:Disturbing: upsetting or disquieting. Red suplexknight presents:Top 15 Most Disturbing Bosses in video games Part 1(15-7) 15:(Jenova):She is the true villan of FF7.And she has No head When you first encounter it! I think Barret put it best.Where's its Head? 14:(Mimi)What? She's low on the list?????I Was a little disturbed when her Neck was cracking.....0______0But she's a spider as a true form. 13:(Spider Queen)I Can handle spiders.But What is Up with her Head...? Her ghost comes back to haunt You in the sunken Ship.Bleah. 12:(Mother brain)To Winxkaila:She is a Pulsating,bloated,Living Thing. (Insert Screaming here) 11:(Marx soul)This+Cloe walsh+Majora=0_0 10:(Clotho)Oh?This was unexpecxted...He is a Breast. 9:(The great mighty poo)Why Did this have to get in a Game...Just soooo disturbing. Why would your scat Want To throw itself at you? 8:(Majora)What is up with sutch a Soul piercer...? 7:(Witch Doctor of Sparta)...She made me Have a worry. ......Next.... Do I plan on one? Probably not.-- Hello? Can you please get on the Wiki4Battles's IRC? I'm on. kgb_ Well, my parents work in kgb_ and I thought you SHOULD watch this commercial. I freakin' laughed alot. thumb|300px|right|Just freakin' watch this!WinXkaila 10:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on the User Battle Wiki IRC (its link is on the Angel v.s. Anyone2 page at Part 3.] I need to discuss something very important with you. Hello Hi Red suplexknight, wanna chat? I need you to get on the Kirby Wiki IRC this time. I need to meet with you now. This is a VERY IMPORTANT CONCERN. IRC. Now. What I said above. Please get on the IRC. Ok, you're taking this way too seriously... Characters don't permanently die in a battle. They're just considered defeated in that battle.-- You could have told me... First off, if you are on the computer for one hour and thirty minutes every day, then you should have told me; I understand any tight schedules and I'll try my best to accommodate them. And how exactly did I "cheat" during Angel v.s. Anyone2? You were the one cheating, and I reversed the effects of it by using Orihime's Soten Kisshun. I am aware that Enforce is related to anime, as it is a release command, but I never said it had to be related to an animal unless your character is a Hollow. You, a normal user, cannot "warn" an admin because of your own bias of (just) a role-playing game. Please stop this ridiculousness. This next quote is directed at you by Hedwig302, not me. If you are offended by it, please take it to his talk page. "You're defacing the Bleach metagame by trying to emulate it without actually knowing anything about it. First off, your character 'Espio the Chameleon' may be a Hollow, but he cannot have Resurreccion because he is not an Arrancar. Secondly, 'Espio the Chameleon' will not make it to Gillian-class because of this bias. Finally, I'd like to give you a piece of my mind - I challenge you to a battle." --What Hedwig told me at school Oh and by the way, on a more positive note, are you aware that Pokémon Online now has 5th gen? I'm not joking - it's pretty fun and ridiculous. I suggest you to try it. :) Aiight, you're taking this WAY too seriously. I can't force you to stay, but in a battle, we're playing our characters. Nobody hates you, if that's what you feel like everyone is doing. We're just in a "fight", or more specifically, a "battle." IRC plox? We need more players for the arc. Participating will get you exclusive awards and more points than usual. There are many guest characters that will participate as well. Can you consider it? :) :See above. To make a shop Just make a subpage, like this: User:Red suplexknight/. Replace "" with whatever you want.-- Concerning Arcs We don't start new arcs until old ones have finished. The current arc, the Neo Ghouls Arc, is taking place on the IRC. Please try to get on. :Sorry. I couldn't get to you in time, as I was away for dinner. I am on the Wiki4Battles IRC - the channel is #wiki4battles. ::Why did you just quit? :::Hey RSK, I'm just telling you that you missed two battles. Can you get back on the IRC? ::::It's just a game -_-. And the battle finished already, so come on for some friendly discussion. About the arc Your story has little to do with the actual plot, so we can't put it in. You can put it in the Dormin Arc, however.-- :That's a bad reason to include that plot :/ Just cuz you want to make it important doesn't mean it automatically belongs in the Neo Ghouls Arc. Unless they have a clear role with the Ghouls, it will not be plot worthy.--MegaTron1XD 18:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I think it's alright. Also, you've been given credit for partaking in Neo Ghouls but not credit for partaking in the final battle. If you want more points, you have to participate more. :Scariest Final Boss? Probably Drawcia Soul when I was about 8.